Mother and Daughter
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Kazarina are Mother and Daughter in this little story!


Cheryl: Ok, this was another request, and only a oneshot. This is for ShunKazamisGirl (Did I get the name right?) She wanted me to write about Kazarina and Sellon being mother and daughter, because ya know, it really seems that way. Sellon does…SELLON! PUT DOWN MY GLASSES!

Sellon: But they are elegant.

Kazarina: They ain't elegant.

Cheryl: =_=; I might wanna hide some stuff here…

Sellon: Why?

Kazarina: You'll break them.

Cheryl: OI! PAY ATTENTION! Anyways, she wanted them to be mother and daughter, and when you look at them, Sellon does remind me of Kazarina, literally! So this should be fun. This will be takened place during New Vestroia, so before Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge.

Sellon: Ew…what are those? *she points to a pan of biscuts*

Kazarina: What do they look like idiot?

Cheryl: *peeling one apart and looks at you* It was a bad idea to bring in these two, wasn't it? *shakes head nad eats her biscut*

Sellon: You are not elegant.

Cheryl: Don't make me have Shun kick your ass.

Sellon: A what?

Kazarina and Cheryl: O_O

ON WITH MOTHER AND DAUGHTER!

* * *

><p>"Yes Mistress Kazarina." Said a young gundalian as he listened to his orders.<p>

Next to the Mistress Kazarina, stood a young lady of fourteen. She was born of Neathian blood, angering the Gundalians at first, but soon, proved to be quite useful. Misunderstood, and so much more due to her heritage, Sellon stood next to her birth mother, Kazarina.

She despised the Neathian blood in her, and took immediately to the Gundalian blood, but, she did have the gracefullness of a Neathian, something she rather enjoyed.

When Kazarina turned to return to her's and Sellon's tiny home, Sellon quickly followed.

"Why do you use such disgraceful," Kazarina groaned, "Guards who are weak! Shouldn't you be using Airzel, and what about that boy in with those freaky little Bakugan!"

"You mean Ren Krawler." Kazarina corrected.

She hated it when her daughter talked about grace and what not. Kazarina had been told to take a vacation fifteen years ago, and she went to check out a neighboring planet, Neathia. While there, she had walked around, shocked to see such colored beings. She met a young man, who at first glance, didn't appear to be what he was, and she smiled.

When it was time for Kazarina to leave, she was raped repeatedly by him. Upon her arrival home, she learned she was pregnant. It was thanks to Barodias and Nurzak that she was able to survive the hybrid baby when she was born, being unable to discover if she was Neathian or Gundalian. Then told she was both.

She turned to her only daughter, and wondered, if Sellon would ever pick up where she left off if Kazarina ever died.

The door opened to their home, and they went in. Sellon, unlike her mother Kazarina, had a bluish, purplish skin with dark blue eyes, Neathian eyes. She sighed as she looked around her home, then she transformed. Kazarina jumped.

"Dammit Sellon!" She said, and made a choking notion at her.

In her human form, she was still slightly purple, but she didn't care. She did this to get a break from getting stared at, and found that she was very much liked among Mason, Jesse, and even a young man named Sid. She grabbed her glasses, and her book, and begun to read.

"Mother, it's fine." She said, her voice lighter and sounded of one, not many.

"You could warn me first!" Kazarina said, looking her daughter up and down.

She didn't see how she was very much liked, she wasn't completely down growing, then again, it could be the…other…blood in her.

"I did. You were lost in your fantasy." She said.

Kazarina stood there for a minute, loathing. Her daughter looked up, and had to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Kazarina jumped to conclusions again as Sellon continued to laugh.

Suddenly, another argument broke out, and Gill went in to let Kazarina know of something. He and Airzel stood there, just watching as soon other Gundalians came in, and watched the two bicker.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT DAMN NEATHIAN BLOOD, PERHAPS YOU WOULDN'T ALWAYS TALK ABOUT GRACE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MOTHER!"

"I IGNORE YOU AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!"

"OH HOW WONDERFUL! WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I WAS BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

"YOU WOULD MAKE A MESS! AS IF YOU WEREN'T A MISTAKE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Barodias looked at Stoica, who shrugged, and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HEY! SHADDUP!"

Kazarina and Sellon had been leaning towards each other, in the other's face. They cocked a eyebrow and looked at the group, then sweat dropped. They looked at each other, sweat dropping more.

"Maybe it's time to stop fighting."

"What gave you your first clue?"

The entire group left, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Cheryl: Ok, if that is short, sorry *sweat drops* I'm not very good at writing t rated stories . only M ones.<p>

Sellon: You hate me, don't you?

Kazarina: OF COURSE I DO!

Cheryl: DON'T FREAKING START!


End file.
